


Revenge of Lavan

by orphan_account



Category: Archie Comics, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should've been a relaxing day at Los Caballos beach turns into the adventure of a lifetime as visitors from another world try to prevent the return of the evil magma tyrant Lavan, who tried to conquer Equestria in the past. Can they succeed, despite the newcomers having no idea who or what Lavan is? Crossover with and based off the fanfic The Elements of Harmony and the Savior of Worlds with elements of Twilight and the Big City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of Lavan

_“Your name is Twilight, too? This_ can't _be a coincidence.”_

 

_“With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, the Crystal Empire is mine!”_

 

_“It's dangerous to go alone, take my Flaming Shogun Sword!”_

 

* * *

 

It was a normal day in Ponyville, the first since Lord Tirek was banished back to Tartarus. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and most ponies were up to their usual routines. All except Twilight Sparkle.

 

"Twilight, you feelin' okay?" queried Applejack.

 

"I'm fine," replied the alicorn, stifling another yawn. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. I kept having these weird dreams, and I have no idea what they mean."

 

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Twilight," said Spike, "It's probably nothing."

 

“'Nothing'?” queried Rarity “Clearly poor Twilight had been through a lot, what the whole Tirek thing.”

 

“Ah reckon we all are,” added Applejack, “'specially since that there Rainbow Power done took a lot out of us.”

 

“What do you think we should do?” questioned Fluttershy.

 

“I know, I know,” said Pinkie Pie, “how about a trip to the beach?”

 

“Sounds awesome,” replied Rainbow Dash, but where should we go?”

 

“How about Los Caballos?” asked Fluttershy. “I heard that it's absolutely wonderful this time of year.”

 

“Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt,” replied Twilight. “Let's do it.”

 

* * *

 

“I don't really see the reason why we're here,” said Hoyden. The light gray Earth Pony, along with his wife Sundance were at Los Caballos beach foal-sitting the Manehattan Cutie Mark Crusaders.

 

“Because,” replied Sundance, “this will be a perfect chance for us to practice for when our foal will arrive.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Hey, girls, how are you holding up?”

 

“We're doin' fine,” replied Babs Seed, “'cept Moon Flash and Checker Flag can't decide where ta put our sand castle.”

 

“How about over there” asked a familiar voice.

 

“Cousin Applejack!”

 

Applejack, along with Nyx, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Fluttershy and Princess Twilight had just arrived at the beach.

 

“Princess Twilight!” exclaimed Sundance. “What manner of royal business brings you to Los Caballos?”

 

“None whatsoever,” replied Twilight. “I'm just here to relax with my friends and….”

 

“Excuse me,” called out an unknown voice. “Can you help me out?”

 

“Sure,” replied Fluttershy, “what can we help you with?”

 

“Well, we're looking for someone named Twilight.”

 

“Present,” said Twilight.

 

“Your name is Twilight, too? This [i]can't[/i] be a coincidence.”

 

“Wait, who are you exactly?” asked Rarity.

 

“Oh, right, let me explain. My name is Archie, Archie Andrews; I'm looking for someone with the same first name as your friend.”

 

“Well, what do they look like?” Sundance inquired. “Maybe we could help you find them.”

 

“Thanks," said Archie. "The Twilight I'm looking for is a cat girl around eight years old and a little taller as your lizard friend.”

 

“For your information,” Spike told Archie, “I am a  _dragon_ , not a lizard. There  _is_ a difference, you know.”

 

 _This is weird_ , thought Twilight.  _This is happening just like my dreams. Could it be more than Just a dream?_ “Sundance, can you and Spike make sure Babs and the others get to Ponyville safely? We've got some work to do.”

 

“Will do, Twilight.”

 

“Aww, but we just got here,” whined Pinkie Pie.

 

“Don't worry, Pinks, the beach isn't going anywhere,” said Rainbow Dash. “We'll be back in no time.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure she went this way?” asked Archie as he and the others were traversing the Everfree Forest.

 

“It'd be the first place I'd go,” replied Rainbow Dash. “Besides, your Twilight's probably got some kind of help with taking care of the monsters here.”

 

“Monsters?!” yelped Archie. “What kind of monsters?”

 

“You know,” replied Applejack, “Timberwolves, Parasprites; you name it, it's in here.”

 

“Well, how about yôkai? Are they in this forest, too?”

 

“No, none of… wait, who the hay said that?”

 

The Mane Six and Archie turned around to find an eight-tailed fox girl standing behind them. She was wearing an ornate kimono and wooden sandals. With her were two other creatures: a raven-haired Minccino girl and a blonde, blue furred mouse girl.

 

“Leslie?” Archie questioned. “What are you, Kalena and Marina doing here?”

 

“Same as you,” answered Leslie. “Trying to find young Katswell as well as the Chaos Emeralds.”

 

“Chaos Emeralds? They sound absolutely resplendent,” gushed Rarity.

 

“One thing at a time, Rarity,” chided Applejack. She turned to the trio and said “are ya'll comin' with us or not?”

 

“Why yes we are,” replied the mouse girl, “anything to find where we are.”

 

“'Were you are'?” parroted Rainbow Dash. “You're in the Everfree Forest.”

 

“Everfree…? That can't be right.”

 

“What can't be right?”

 

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking to myself.”

* * *

 

“…And that was the second time I got my head stuck in that tree,” related Checker Flag. “Fortunately, somepony was there so see if I was okay and…”

 

“Yo, I hate to interrupt,” said Babs, “but d'you see what I see?”

 

Babs and the others were in Ponyville, headed to Sweet Apple Acres to place the Manehattan Crusaders under the care of Granny Smith and Big Macintosh, when they couldn't believe what they saw: there, in the middle of town was Megan Richards, escorting an orange-haired cat girl and what looked like a brown, teddy bear like creature. With them was a male human with black hair.

 

“Yeah,” replied Spike, “I see it too. Hey, Megan!”

 

“Spike?” replied Megan, recognizing her dragon friend. “It [i]is[/i] you. See, Tommy, you're not the only one who made friends with the ponies here.”

 

“I see,” acknowledged Tommy. “Although there are some new faces, too. Hey, Spike, who are your friends?”

 

“Oh, that's right,” said Spike. “Tommy, Megan, I'd like you to meet Hoyden, Sundance, Nyx and the Cutie Mark Crusaders: Babs Seed, Moon Flash and Checker Flag.”

 

“Oh? They're not like the Cutie Mark Crusaders here in Ponyville” Tommy remarked.

 

“That's because we're the Manehattan branch,” said Babs. “Who's the feline?”

 

“Hello,” greeted the cat girl. “My name is Twilight Katswell, and this is my pet, Pooky. Say 'hello', Pooky.”

 

“Teddiursa!” greeted the bear creature.

 

“Wait,” realized Sundance. “Did you say your name was Twilight?”

 

“Yes I did. Why do you ask?”

 

“Because a friend of yours was looking for you in the Everfree Forest.”

 

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Who owns what: Sonic the Hedgehog is © Sega, Nyx is © Pen Stroke and Batty Gloom, Tommy Watson is © Anthony "NewYorkx3" Wu, Kalena Peters the Minccino, Marina Anderson the Marill, Leslie Toriyama the Kitsune, Twilight Katswell, Moon Flash and Checker Flag are © yours truly.


End file.
